


笼中凰

by Gongxian



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gongxian/pseuds/Gongxian
Summary: 苏神x赤凰，《一入仙途》早起同人飞车。萧天枢被苏尔曼抓回了神界从此囚禁起来再无翻身之日，被折断了美丽羽翼的赤凰永远只能作为神的金丝雀而存活。





	笼中凰

笼中凰  
作者：宫弦教主  
我说过的，从一开始，你就是我的宠物，以前是，现在是，以后一辈子都是，懂了么，我可爱的小鸟？  
——苏尔曼  
神之界，本就是高高在上、神圣而不可侵犯的存在，而它的主人——苏尔曼，更是这样一位男人，其长相不止是配得上“神”的称谓，更是长得倾国倾城。一个神，拥有着能令世间绝美女子也花容失色的容貌，却穿着西域风格的服饰，那敞露的胸膛令人望了也满脸通红。  
此刻，这位上神却在做着与自己身份不符之事。  
火凰宫内，平日伺候的侍女与仆从早已退下，倒是不时传来几声撩人心扉的呻吟，即便那几声呻吟都较为隐晦，几乎算作闷声隐去。  
金丝帐之下，一头火红长发的男子光着上半身躯，双手腕部被一条洁白纹巾紧紧束缚着合起拉至头顶。看似简易能解的纹巾却直把人绑得无法动弹，连半丝挣扎都不成。长而结实的纹巾那头连着的是床帐顶端，比起冰冷的锁链，显得柔软却不差分毫。  
萧天枢原本光洁的上身早已布满了红痕，分布不一，深浅程度各有，连腹间勾勒着优美线条的腹肌亦有，这令萧天枢显得妖娆起来。他的下身虽还挂着布料，却比衣不蔽体更为羞耻。其双腿与双手一样，白色的纹巾分别紧缚着双脚腕向两边大大地拉开着，双腿间那物在单薄布料的遮蔽下若隐若现，被强行拉开的双腿又在努力合拢，看起来略有僵硬，配合着那紧闭双目狠咬下唇不欲言语的苍白面容，着实撩人至极。  
这个为老不尊的死变态，待本尊脱离掌控，定把这神界拆毁了，再把这老不死的杀了！萧天枢心里暗暗咒骂着，咬紧牙关的力度又深了一分，试图将一切因痛苦与快感而触发的呻吟吞下。  
“天枢，你又在心里骂我了，而且竟然妄想把我这神界给毁了？”苏尔曼像是听到什么笑话似的，不禁轻笑出声，眼中却满是对萧天枢的宽容与无限的溺爱。  
萧天枢睁开眼睛，布有红丝的金瞳恶狠狠地瞪着眼前调笑的白发男人，紧咬着的唇齿松开说道：“我不会臣服于你，我不属于任何一个人，一个神！”萧天枢清楚地明白，这男人有探取他心境的能力，自己的一分一寸，一思一念皆被对方掌握手中，这种被囚禁起来受辱的感觉，比年少之时的囚禁更扩大了数万倍，至少那时还能踏出火凰宫，在神界周边四处游玩。而如今，却连火凰宫的床都不可下地半步！委实可恨！  
苏尔曼望着天枢这般模样，倒也不气，反倒以为这凶悍的模样别有风情。  
他道：“小宠物，你的想法很有意思，曾经你逃离了我的身边，如今我不会再允许它的发生，我只会让你永远臣服于我。”随之坐到身下人的身旁，伸出右手开始在天枢的身上游走，从紧绷的脸庞，慢慢移落至紧致胸前。他的眼眸忽然变得深邃起来，修长的手指轻移到那颗将要软下的朱果旁，指腹轻轻绕着它转起圈来，猛地在朱果上稍稍施力一点。萧天枢当即身子僵直了，喉间发出一声闷哼，再次咬紧了嘴唇，闭上了眉目，默默忍受。经过一段时间的调教，萧天枢的身子已经变得较为敏感了。欲望好不容易才下去了一点，却又被这么轻微一撩拨给撩了回来。胸前红点似在回应那轻柔的触碰，很快又挺立了起来。萧天枢也很是厌恶自己这具身子的反应，不料苏尔曼竟俯下了身子，伸出了红舌，在那朱果上轻柔舔舐着，湿濡而半温半凉的感觉从乳尖上传来，一股电流猛然传遍全身，最终流至身下那物。萧天枢不禁颤抖了一下身子。可还未完全适应过来，淡淡的感觉便在身下匀散开来。萧天枢忍受不住地睁开眼眸，想要挣扎脱离束缚，白纹巾却随着这挣扎加紧了束缚力度。他愈挣扎着，手腕被纹巾磨出了一道淡淡的红痕，双腿反而被打得更开了，这下子萧天枢是连动也动不成了，倒是出了淡淡的薄汗。然而，苏尔曼也没有停下的意思，依旧一下一下地温柔舔舐着那可怜的乳粒。那片胸前已经湿了一片，温暖、湿润而又带有着凉凉的疼痛感像是暗波汹涌，一点一点刺激着萧天枢。最要命的是苏尔曼那缭卷的白色长发，不时随着苏尔曼的动作而寻动，轻轻刮擦着萧天枢另一片被冷置的胸膛，激得他又是酥痒又是难受。他只好紧咬嘴唇，在鼻尖喘息，内心已经骂了苏尔曼十几句脏话。于是，像是察觉到天枢的心理一般，苏尔曼收回了红舌，惩罚性地在已被舔湿的朱果上轻轻一咬。“呃！”触不及防地，萧天枢不由发出一道喘声。那丝电流变得强烈起来，刺激得萧天枢稍稍挺了挺腰。下半身的感觉亦愈来愈浓，在布料的遮蔽下，若隐若现的那物已是要抬起头来。他反应过来，直接咬破了下唇，腥红的血腥味儿与疼痛感才让自己清醒了几分。  
苏尔曼自是能感觉到萧天枢的变化，他终于从天枢胸前退开，垂眸视察了天枢被迫打开的双腿间。单薄的布料根本遮蔽不全那根物的形状，已是半抬头的状态，好似在暗中观察着什么。苏尔曼只觉可爱，眯了眯眸子，低笑道：“天枢，你看，你已经有反应了。”他瞧着天枢咬破下唇的举动，眼中划过一丝心疼，伸指触碰天枢唇上，天枢唇上的口印与滑落的血珠霎时消失不见。苏尔曼特意凑到天枢耳边，吹出一口暖气，伸舌舔着天枢耳廓，末了又轻咬了一下他的耳垂，低语一句：“听话，天枢，不准再这么做，我会生气的。”  
萧天枢察觉到嘴上的血腥味儿消失无踪，担忧那股子欲望再次覆上身，对苏尔曼突如其来的举动略有些措手不及。他是气愤的，可他呆在这位神身边也算长久，深刻了解苏尔曼生气起来会有什么不堪设想的后果，因而他虽继续咬紧了下唇，却也没之前那般用力。他深怕这死变态又拿出什么奇特的手段来对付他——说来，也是可笑至极。他堂堂赤凰魔尊，有朝一日竟要担惊受怕这床上的手段，到头来还是要在这最初逃离之人的身下忍气吞声，想是龙汉来了见着了也失望之极。忆起往事，自己总与那排第一的斗争万年之久，萧天枢便更是唾弃自己如今这般在他人身下承欢的不耻模样。  
苏尔曼见自家小鸟竟在此时想其他男人，眸子暗了暗，左手探进天枢的双腿间，一把撩开了半遮不遮的布料，握住萧天枢的玉根，快速地上下摩动起来。本就有了反应的玉根很快便直直地抬起了头来。  
“唔......”萧天枢身子一阵舒爽，不禁颤了颤，一时没忍住，半丝喘声从咬紧的牙间泄了出来。他回了回神，抬眼狠睨了一眼苏尔曼，道：“你做什么！”  
苏尔曼故意在天枢的根部上，用指甲轻刮几下，惹得萧天枢又是痛苦又是丝丝快感涌上身子。苏尔曼见状，脸色一如常往地说道：“我的宠物，只能想着自己的主人。可你却违背了主人的心意，倒不如给你个教训也罢。”  
萧天枢听着，心里谩骂着这变态又窥视他内心，可听到后面当即心下凉了一片。在自己刚被苏尔曼抓回神界时，他便尝过一次惹怒他的滋味。那几个月简直是他的噩梦，连三百年前玄极那贱人侮辱他的事都比不上，也直到后来，苏尔曼才渐渐温柔起来。那之后，他便知晓了何为恐惧，他的内心深处惧怕苏尔曼又像那几个月一般。  
苏尔曼轻笑几声，取出一个白色玉瓶，那瓶上画有金色纹路，很是漂亮。  
萧天枢望着这瓶子也知道肯定不是什么友善的玩意儿，内心的恐惧让他想要逃跑，他想要坐起，白纹巾却是个碍事的存在。萧天枢不知苏尔曼想要做什么，只好睁大了眼睛，低吼道：“等等，你要做什么！”  
苏尔曼却在那看似愤怒的眼睛里看出了深藏在内的恐惧，他的眼神放柔和了些，嘴角带笑，温柔地答道：“天枢，这是我给你的礼物，你会喜欢的。”话毕，他将那玉瓶往天枢头上倒去。几滴透明的玉露滴落在萧天枢的鼻尖，“啪嗒”一声细响，融入其中。不知道的人，还以为那是神馈赠的圣水。  
是不是圣水，萧天枢不清楚。他在玉露滴下来的瞬间紧闭了双眼，随后便感到鼻尖微微湿润，一股淡淡的气味儿涌入，不算太好闻，到后来，他竟嗅出了几分香气来。  
萧天枢心中大惊，他睁眼，皱眉吼道：“苏尔曼，你到底给我滴了什么！”刚吼完，萧天枢只觉自己身体竟以肉体可感的速度，迅速热了起来，很快，身体像是在发烫似的，烫得天枢有点喘不过气来。他心中疑惑，却也猜到了七八分。这个死变态，竟给他下药。  
若是换做以前，萧天枢大可以用灵力将药素逼出体外。可如今，他身子被人束缚着不说，灵力与内力全无，他又如何做到？想到此，他不由恨恨地咬紧了牙关，似要把牙齿咬掉。  
苏尔曼望着天枢的身子开始发红，满意点了点头，伸手抬起天枢的下颚，再次俯下身子，吻了下去。萧天枢感受到他的舌伸了进来，本欲合口咬他，没想到那药性竟如此浓，仅仅是嘴唇的触碰竟让热度升温，烫的他已是无法满足于鼻间的呼吸，喉咙处也开始干渴起来。可嘴被堵住，他愣了愣神，想要咬下去的牙关竟是没动，反倒是主动伸了舌头与苏尔曼的相碰。苏尔曼眯着眸子，伸着舌头一丝一丝引导着天枢的过来，慢慢的，两条舌头交缠一起。苏尔曼舌尖灵巧，他知晓萧天枢舌上的敏感点在何处，于是每次都恰到好处地挑逗到天枢的敏感处。萧天枢不知道自己是怎么了，他的眼睛有些迷离，本应拒绝的态度却变成现在这般模样。他只是觉得，喉咙非常干渴，苏尔曼的吻给他带来了解渴的甘源。他便像在沙漠中不断寻找着水源而忽然找到了绿洲的渴水人，兴奋而迫不可及地饮着水源中的水为自己解渴。  
苏尔曼眼见着萧天枢本是清明的眼神变得迷离起来，配合着几丝被吻得喘息不过来而露出的水汽，与平时那盛气凌人的模样相比起来，望上去楚楚可怜，诱人肆虐。对，就是这样，这才是我可爱的小宠物。苏尔曼很是满意地想着。  
直到萧天枢真的无法喘息了，苏尔曼才离开他的嘴边。萧天枢感到解渴的甘源离去了，有些无措，只觉得还不够，还想要更多！可下一瞬，萧天枢便愕然清醒过来。我在做什么？我是疯了么？可恶，这药的药性竟如此强，竟如此快便把我意识都夺走了。萧天枢有些懊恼自己刚才的所为，瞥眼见苏尔曼那贱兮兮的模样，他恨不得站起来杀掉他！  
苏尔曼见小鸟儿竟又清醒过来了，挑了挑眉，笑道：“这西域的灵药果真不错，连这么凶悍的宠物都驯服得贴贴服服的，收着下次再用也不错。还有哦，天枢，你想要杀害自己的主人，我是不会答应的。毕竟，宠物怎可忤逆主人？”话语间，他竟已伸指探入天枢的穴间。，猛地探了进去。  
“......”这次萧天枢狠狠咬紧了牙，不肯再发出一丝声音。  
苏尔曼也知晓天枢的性子，他单指慢慢探入穴内，虽尚是紧致，却因药性的缘故穴口也宽松了一点。穴内不仅是烫，更是温软。苏尔曼探晓着，指腹在天枢的穴内缓慢轻点，四处寻找着敏感点。偶尔刮到了穴壁，引起天枢一阵发颤，可天枢还是忍着一丝声音都没有发出。  
苏尔曼望着天枢强忍着流着薄汗的模样，忽然用另外一只空出的手在天枢嘴上划过，一条白色合乎大小的巾带出现在天枢嘴上，尔后又伸了一指入到穴内。  
“呜......”饶是天枢硬是强忍着，一丝呻吟还是趁着药性和巾带堵塞的缘故露了出来。他本可以像玄极鞭笞他时那般忍着不发出任何声音，可这该死的巾带直接把他的上颚与下颚给分开了，一咬紧只感到巾带强行把自己牙关再次分开，他完全无法合口！如此，自己便无法阻止身体因感觉而发出的任何声音！萧天枢感到了绝望与千万羞辱的到临。  
苏尔曼略微满意，双指在天枢体内翻动着，触到一个凸起时，天枢身子忽地猛颤一下。萧天枢睁大着眼睛，望着自己身旁的人，眼中几乎布满恐惧，又有着丝丝愤怒，像是想要叫唤着“你敢！”。苏尔曼装作没看到似的，心中一笑，双指特意凑上前，轻微施力按压那块凸起。一股强大的快感穿过天枢身躯，萧天枢控制不住地身子猛地跳起了一下，口中的呻吟大声了点儿：“呜呃......”  
萧天枢感觉自己想要疯掉，那股快感差点把他的理智给击破，淡淡的迷离再次泛上眼中。他立即喘口气歇息。可他再次低估了那西域灵药药效的强大，自己的身子极烫，他感觉自己像是要随时炸掉的炼丹炉，最后，他不得不大张着口呼气才得以缓息，可那巾带又堵塞了喘气的大半出口，他只好努力地喘息着，恨不得把口中的巾带咬断，以至于他自己都没发现嘴边开始挂着透明的唾液。他眼中的迷离已是愈来愈深。  
“啧，我的小鸟看起来很痛苦，需要解放？”苏尔曼望着他这般诱人的模样，眸子变得深邃起来。“那么，主人便给你释放，可好？”他故意慢悠悠地低声说道。  
萧天枢眼中已有淡淡的水汽，眼前的一切已经迷蒙起来，身子更是难受得出了汗水。可他还是尚存一丝理智的。萧天枢想要咬舌以疼痛给予自己清醒，巾带依旧阻碍了他的行动，无奈之下他艰难地用苦涩含糊的声音低吼着：“滚！”  
苏尔曼听着这话，倒也无奈自家宠物的倔强性子，把双指给抽了出来，却见那穴口竟欲咬紧他双指不放，苏尔曼含笑逗了一句“贪吃”，完全将手指抽出，指上已沾上淫水，离去时还抽出来一条淫水带。只见那穴口已经开始冒水，“噗呲”地动着像是在诉说着饿极了。淫乱的水色把天枢的穴口染成一片情动的胭红色。他垂了眸子，当即抬起天枢的右腿垮到自己肩上，另一只腿任由纹巾拉得更开。随后撩开自己下身衣料，露出自己的玉根，猛地对着穴口插了进去。  
“呜呃......啊！......”萧天枢落了泪，那滚烫的泪水从眼上落了下来，顺着脸庞滑落到自己的火红长发上。这不是第一次了，可是每次苏尔曼插进来都令他羞辱万分，恨不得自爆灵体死去。他心中恨着苏尔曼，却又无可奈何，自己的身子怕是已经习惯了苏尔曼这般侵辱。  
苏尔曼刚进去，便觉得穴口紧紧含住了自己的，像是贪婪的孩子要吃的，紧而滚烫，一时夹得自己也略有生疼。不过药性正好，调弄得天枢里面软而舒适，萧天枢虽感到一股刺痛传来，巨大异物进入体内的感觉令他流下汗来。尔后快感也随之逆卷全身，他不由自主地挺了挺腰想要回应对方。苏尔曼只一顿，便开始动了起来。“呜......唔啊......”萧天枢很想让他慢一点，这疯狂的快感激得自己身体软绵绵的，身子也有点吃不消。同时，他竟还感到下面酥痒无比，一个奇特的想法涌上心头：可恶，还不够，还想要更多！萧天枢被自己这想法恶寒到了，他心知这是灵药害的恶果，当即想摇头甩掉这种想法。可那想法却挥之不去，反而愈来愈占上心头，苏尔曼的速度不算过快，却也让萧天枢身子舒爽透极，几乎已经磨掉了刚进入时的紧致疼痛感。可那股酥痒与饥渴害他又是抵制，反而难受得掉出泪来。苏尔曼的那根也算长，插入里面涌动却也带去了一定的疼痛，他根上的铃口不时擦过天枢的内壁，而内壁又是萧天枢的敏感点，这可令萧天枢的快感叠加上去，舒爽与疼痛弄得萧天枢仿佛欲醉飘然。萧天枢的呜咽声愈来愈大，渐渐带上一股媚色，快感使他早已忘掉了何为理智，如今他想要的只是更多。顺着这想法，他主动挺腰迎了上去，他想苏尔曼狠狠贯穿他的身子，好让他得以解放。苏尔曼也感应到萧天枢的想法，他特意寻上那块敏感的凸起处，狠狠地顶撞了上去。这一撞爽得萧天枢哭了出来，“呜......啊！”带上媚色的喘叫声变得尖锐，已经变成了撩人的呻吟，泪珠挂在天枢情动的脸上，已无法合上的嘴边流着透明的液体，衬得他娇媚可人。果然，平日凶悍的样子被如此欺负得哭出来才更漂亮，不愧是我最疼爱的宠物。苏尔曼额上流下汗水，心中念叨。萧天枢只觉舒爽到极致，身子不住地打颤，胸部起伏着喘息着，腰部高高地挺起，后穴不由得紧夹了苏尔曼的根，连带着夹得苏尔曼也感一阵舒爽。  
萧天枢眼神迷离地喘息着，才刚舒爽了一会儿灵药的药性立即又缠了上来，饶得他身子又开始发烫。可是苏尔曼却慢了下来，不再狠狠撞击，反而恶意地在天枢体内缓慢地转着圈子，取而代之的酥痒感与极致的难受慢慢附上了萧天枢的身子。他有些迷茫身上之人的举止，心想着让苏尔曼像刚才那般快速地顶撞自己。难受、饥渴、滚烫的感觉啃咬着身体，萧天枢的手已握成拳头，白纹巾在他手腕上磨出的红痕更加明显。良久，苏尔曼依旧是慢慢地逗弄着萧天枢的身子，可萧天枢已经难受至极，他抬眸狠狠瞪着苏尔曼，似在恼怒苏尔曼此举。苏尔曼也不气，温柔笑笑，低声道：“小宠物，很难受？不如你求我赐予你解放，臣服于我，不定我会考虑考虑。”随后，他撤走了关着天枢口中的巾带。低而柔和的声音传入已有点晕眩的天枢耳中，他愣神片刻才听明白苏尔曼在讲什么，自己也清醒了一点，如今再想咬紧牙关闭口不言已成难事，刚才的巾带搅得他牙口软下，加上一阵强烈的刺激，他早已无力咬牙。只是，想要听到自己的求饶？做梦！萧天枢不愿再看身上的男人，闭上眼睛也不说话。苏尔曼倒也不急，他知晓这药性的强度，也想看看天枢能撑到什么时候。果如其然，不一会儿萧天枢难受得眼泪直掉，不自觉的轻吟声从口中喘出，身子也颤抖着想要得到释放。他终于忍受不住了，对着人叫道：“你要干就快点！”然而苏尔曼却无奈叹道：“天枢，我记得我应该有教过你如何臣服于自己的主人？”他伸手握住了天枢那根高高挺立的兴奋的玉根，开始磨动起来，随后猛然按住了铃口，一瞬间的痛苦与快感并存，让天枢哭叫起来。萧天枢本是难受的身子，在自己那物被摩挲着舒爽地想要释放。苏尔曼却恶劣地在最高峰处堵住了出口，他痛苦地呜咽一声，颤着身子。死变态不肏他就算了，还不让他射！萧天枢心里骂着苏尔曼，脸却越来越红，身子无法得到释放的痛苦之感比刚刚还难忍。苏尔曼低低一笑，道：“天枢，乖乖听话，我会给你解放。”嘴上这么说着，手上按着铃口的力度加了一分，萧天枢痛苦地叫了出来。快感堵塞在那物的出口，无法释放，到处乱窜找着出口，这种感觉令萧天枢快要疯狂，呻吟的声音慢慢变成了浪叫，眼睛哭成了红色。他被这么折磨了好一会儿，精神快要崩溃了，什么魔尊什么狂傲一下子都被击毁了，他终究是选择放下了自己那颗本该高傲的自尊心，带着哭腔地求饶着：“呜......主......主人，求你......快给......给我解放......呜啊！快......快点！”如此软绵绵又媚色的求饶，令苏尔曼十分满意。他温柔地说道：“我会满足你的恳求的，小鸟。”话毕，他停在天枢体内的玉根愕然动了起来，他不再带着任何犹豫地对着萧天枢的后穴狠肏下去，手上却从未松开过。强烈的快感一阵一阵传来，萧天枢已经失去意识般地只知道浪叫了，口中发出的呻吟声一声一声都变得尖锐诱人。现在的他在人身下承欢浪叫的模样，很难令人相信他就是曾名动四方的霸气的赤凰魔尊。苏尔曼肏动着萧天枢也肏了好一会儿，眼见着萧天枢快要昏厥过去的样子，他才好心地松了握住萧天枢根上的手。萧天枢的玉根顶端早已吐出了淫水，在苏尔曼松手不久，一股白浊便喷射而出，污染了萧天枢那光洁的上躯。“呜......啊......啊！”萧天枢早已被快感席卷全身，眼前只剩下一片茫茫的白色。在射了的瞬间他的腰部高高跳起，口中的呻吟声已经尖锐得不成样子。苏尔曼却依然在他体内肏动着，萧天枢射了的时候狠狠夹击了他自己那物，舒爽得他不由喘出一口气，好一会儿他才闷哼一声射在天枢体内。只是，萧天枢已是意识迷离，半昏厥过去了。  
苏尔曼低笑一声，低头吻了吻天枢的唇，从天枢体内退了出来。  
夜安，我的小宠物。  
天枢，我说过的，你永远都是我的宠物，一辈子也妄想从我身边逃走。你，一辈子都只能臣服于我。——苏尔曼


End file.
